


Run Away with Me

by N0V4C4IN3



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Mutual Pining, They deserve happiness so here it is goddamnit, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0V4C4IN3/pseuds/N0V4C4IN3
Summary: Alternate Universe where the heist was successful, but V wants to keep the relic for themselves. Thus striking a deal with Evelyn Parker. She can have the money she wants, so long as she gets as far from Night City as possible. Evelyn complies. But she's not going alone.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Evelyn Parker
Kudos: 4





	Run Away with Me

Impatient. That was one way to describe Judy as she paced across the dark room that she was cooped up in beneath Lizzie’s Bar. Another few words were worried, anxious, somewhat excited but still she was ultimately dreading the fated phone call… Or the absence of one. Evelyn had left to collect her earnings and Judy was waiting for her to call. Just to tell her that Evelyn was safe… To reassure her. Anything. She was hoping that she was worried over nothing. But Judy knew that Evelyn hasn’t done anything like this before, and who knows what she could’ve gotten herself into…  
  
The door cracked open. Immediately Judy assumed the worst. She snatched up the nearest handgun sitting on her desk and whipped around to the door. She lifted it threateningly. She wouldn’t hesitate to fire if it was someone unrecognisable.  
  
However, the gun was completely dismissed as soon as she saw who it was. The gun was tossed aside as Judy broke into an overjoyed smile. A smile that even began to hurt her cheeks with how broad it was. She then found herself lunging at the person, throwing her arms around them.

“Evie! You’re alive! You’re safe!” Judy cried happily, arms tightening around her. She was too lost in pure ecstasy from seeing Evelyn’s face smugly smirking at her to even notice that Evelyn had wrapped her arms around her in return, even returning how tight her embrace was. “I thought that you weren’t coming back. What happened to calling me?” She began to question, stepping out of the embrace, still keeping her hands on Evelyn, almost positioned on her hips, though slightly higher out of respect.  
  
At first, Judy was ready to expect the worst. Even if something had gone terribly wrong, Evelyn was usually good at masquerading that. The only one that could typically make her talk was Judy, however. They confided in one another. They trusted one another… But Judy still was willing to protect her. She’d give anything for this girl.  
  
“Well, let’s just say there was an unexpected change in plans.” Evelyn began, causing the taller girl to frown. Not a good start in the slightest… “And this ‘V’ wanted the relic to themselves.”  
  
“You didn’t let them have it, did you?” Judy inquired as her curiosity was already through the roof. She didn’t want to worry anymore. However she promptly shut up, noting Evelyn’s brow raise. Yeah, she should let her talk. She took a step back from her, folding over her arms as she looked down at the blue haired woman. Now she was waiting for a response. But she was taking her time…  
  
“Well…” Evelyn began after a moment of awkward eye contact. Her expression was now much more serious. Judy’s own brow had now cocked up at this point as Evelyn had now returned to the same silence as before. She loved Evelyn to bits, but lord, did she make her question her own sanity… She really was taking her sweet precious time. And Judy even noticed a slight smile crack onto her face as Evelyn seemed to take notice to Judy’s growing irritation. Ah. She was deliberately teasing her at this point. Very funny, Ev.  
  
“Well?” Judy eventually repeated. Evelyn’s eyes had now shifted away. “C’mon, Evie… This ain’t funny anymore.”  
  
“Do you want the long version or the short version?” Evelyn finally asked her, prompting Judy to tell her that she wanted the short version. She just wanted to know that she was safe. Well, surely she wouldn’t be messing around like this if she wasn’t… But Evelyn was a strange woman. She worked in many different ways… Even Judy couldn’t keep up with her sometimes. 

  
“We’re filthy rich.” 

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction. All criticism/praise is welcome and appreciated. I just wanted Evelyn to be happy so here it is. Will update the tags as I continue the story.  
> First chapter is just to introduce this btw! Following chapters will be much longer. I will try my best to frequently update this :)
> 
> Additional note: I have not finished the game yet! Sorry if I get anything regarding Judy wrong! I just don't want to spoil the game for myself.


End file.
